


Hot Summer Night

by BAP_stardrop



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Interactions, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAP_stardrop/pseuds/BAP_stardrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun and his friends made a trip to New York, where he grew a liking towards Takoyaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> My oneshot for this week's B.A.P Bingo Challeng - Summer Romance

Daehyun spread his arms and made a full turn with his body, taking in the amazing view on all his sides. New York City.

Everything around him was so tall and wonderful, the atmosphere felt magical to him, as if he was in another world. He had always dreamed of travelling to the states and now it had finally come true. Just a few weeks ago he had graduated from University and together with a few of his friends, they had decided to celebrate their success with a journey to New York.

Himchan and Yongguk had both brought their girlfriends along so Daehyun guessed he would not see too much of them so all his hopes were laying with Junhong and Jongup, who were equally excited about this city as he was.

  
  


A few days later, Daehyun felt refreshed as he realized he had gotten over the jet lag. Today would be a lovely day. They all went on a shopping tour together and had a late lunch of burgers after that. These buns were really something else, a whole better class than the fast food ones they would usually eat in Korea.

When they were done, Himchan and Yongguk were dragged away by their girlfriends for a double date which left the other three to spend the time together. Jongup had read about a popular night market in a magazine and they searched their way through the city to find said place. 

The night market was stunning, there were so many people walking around in a relaxed manner, chatting and laughing and occasionally stopping at one of the booths. Daehyun was in awe and couldn't wait to get his first round around the market place and his friends were equally excited to be there. 

They followed the appetizing smell until they reached the rows where food stall after food stall was lined up next to one another. Literally everything that one could dream of was there: tot bogs and burgers, sandwiches, pizza, fruit salads and even a rather large selection of Asian snacks.

Rows of tables were connected in the middle and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves the fullest. In the last week they had eaten so many pizzas and burgers so they agreed to try one of the Asian snacks and ended up queuing in front of a takoyaki stall. Four people bustled back and forth to serve the many customers. They had a selection of different seafood and kimchi and since Daehyun was not very fond of seafood he would go for the vegetarian version of the snack. 

His eyes fell on the young Asian man who turned around the cooking dough balls in the large pan. With skilled and quick movements, he flipped over one after another by just using a metal stick. Daehyun was awed, he had never seen anyone moving so fast. 

The male was wearing a dark blue apron over a white v-neck and as Daehyun's eyes roamed over his face, Daehyun felt his heart fluttering. A cute round nose and charismatic dark eyes in a face of just the right proportions. The male's cheeks rounded noticeably when he smiled, it didn't take a heartbeat for Daehyun to decide that he liked that smile. 

For the whole time they queued up, his eyes stayed glued to the male and his skilful motions and once they had their food, Daehyun made sure to speed up to the table very close to the takoyaki booth so he could occupy the seat with a good view on the male. 

When their eyes met, Daehyun averted his gaze, feeling embarrassed and concentrated on his food. It did taste very nice. All of them went for a second serving, Daehyun volunteered to queue up so they could keep their table safe and he even offered to pay. He just wanted to take another close look at the beautiful man behind the counter. 

At the front, Daehyun looked at the other again and he lifted his head to look straight into the eyes of his customer. The male smiled at him and Daehyun's heart skipped another beat.

Unfortunately, they couldn't block the table for too long, a lot of other people were waiting to get a seat so they stood up and with one last look to the cute takoyaki chef, they went for another round on the market. 

Junhong had begged to stop by a booth that sold the newest console games so they went there and this is where Daehyun spotted him again. The apron was gone but Daehyun could make out the distinctive facial features and he got excited. They were about the same height and the male was talking to another male in a perfect English. 

He may have stared for a little too long because the cutie turned around and waved at him. Daehyun felt his cheeks heating up. Oops. Daehyun turned around quickly and was suddenly very interested in the set of games laying out in front if him. When a warm hand touched his shoulder, he flinched and turned around again. It was him with a beautiful smile on his face and looking absolutely flawless.

“Hey,” he said. His voice sounded melodic and warm. 

“Hello?” Daehyun said, not knowing what to say. His English was good but he was not very confident about speaking. 

“I heard you speaking Korean,” the male said, now in Korean and a huge weight was lifted off of Daehyun's chest with the realization that he did not have to speak English. “I'm Youngjae”, he then added.

“I'm Daehyun,” Daehyun replied, this time with much more confidence. He then introduced his two friends who welcomed Youngjae in their middle happily. 

They went out for drinks after that and Daehyun found out that Youngjae was just a few months younger than him and was born in the USA. It was way past midnight when Daehyun arrived at his hotel room, a little tipsy but with Youngjae's phone number saved and a smile on his face. 

  
  


From then on, they met regularly, either in a large group with all of them and a few of Youngjae's friends or it was only Daehyun and him. After three days, they kissed for the first time. They sat on a bench late in the evening, chatting about everything as if they had known each other for years. 

Daehyun saw the goosebumps on Youngjae's arms and like the gentleman he was, he wrapped his jacket around the other's shoulders. Youngjae looked at him and mumbled a quiet 'thank you'. Their eyes met and suddenly the time stood still. Daehyun was drawn into the other's eyes like a moth to a flame. 

He didn't know if it was him who leaned in or the other, or maybe even both, but the distance between them got smaller until their lips touched. Daehyun's eyes fluttered close and he bathed in the explosion of butterflies in his stomach. Youngjae's lips were warm and soft and his breath tickled on Daehyun's skin. 

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, the moment was over and they opened their eyes slowly.

“Sorry,” both of them mumbled at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out with laughter. It had not been planned but this kiss had been far from being unwanted. Automatically, they both went in for another kiss, this time it wasn't as hesitant as the first one but the touch was still sweet and gentle.

  
  


Daehyun was head over heels, he simply couldn't get enough of Youngjae, no matter how much his friends teased him. For Youngjae, it was the same. He could barely concentrate on his part time job at the food stall because every night, Daehyun would keep him company and eat takoyaki, the poor boy would probably gain a lot of weight but Youngjae appreciated it and as soon as the clock hit 10pm, his shift ended and he would fall right in Daehyun's arms that were welcoming him on the other side of the counter.

Their romance was sweet and genuine but their time was limited. In a few days, Daehyun would go back to Korea and then they would never see each other again. He didn't want to think about it so he usually put these thoughts to the back of his mind but the closer their departure came, the more he felt dread replacing the wonderful churn of his insides whenever he looked at Youngjae. 

Two days before Daehyun had to leave, they went to see a film. It was a new action movie but neither of them paid much attention. What had started with holding hands on the armrest between their seats had turned into shy kisses that turned bolder as the movie went on. 

All of Daehyun's nerves were buzzing with adrenaline and he felt dizzy from this sensation. Youngjae was free the next day so they decided to spend the last day together. The movie was over and they rushed back to Youngjae's dorm in his car. They didn't speak about it but both of them felt it – the desire for each other. 

It was a hot summer night when they made love. Youngjae's skin was so soft and he smelled so good. Daehyun loved the way Youngjae looked up to him, with glossy eyes, flushed cheeks and his dark hair fanned on his pillow. It wasn't planned but they found their way to each other through their hearts. 

Youngjae's legs felt nice being wrapped around Daehyun's waist and they linked their fingers, grasping on each other's hands as if their life depended on it as they got embraced in the warmth of the climax. 

The next day was mostly spent in Youngjae's tiny bed, they only got up to shower and when Daehyun made food for them because Youngjae couldn't cook to save his life. Youngjae showered him with compliments for his food and curled up beside Daehyun as soon as they had finished, neither of them cared that it was way too hot for cuddling. 

The atmosphere between them had changed from the sweet romance to an anxious expectation of yearning that had yet to come. Daehyun would have to rush back to the hotel early in the morning but they didn't care, they loved each other again an for one last time, they fell asleep with their legs entangled.

In the morning, Daehyun overslept. The soft scent of Youngjae's hair had lulled him back to sleep again and again, he just couldn't bring himself to get up and leave. He had pulled the other even closer than he had already been before, just a few more minutes, he thought.

But now they were rushing, trying to gather their clothes together and they even skipped the shower. Youngjae gave him a ride to the hotel, Daehyun had exactly one hour to check out and he had not started packing yet. He didn't care.

They held hands the whole car ride and said nothing. When the moment of good bye had come, they shared a few kisses that said it would not be the last one. Youngjae whispered sweet nothings on Daehyun's lips when they broke their kiss, he said he would call him. 

Daehyun was not sure if he would ever see Youngjae again or not but these two weeks had definitely been worth it. Even if they would not meet again, it had been a wonderful memory he would take back home to Korea. But for now, they had said good bye with the promise to stay in touch with each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed yourself here! Thank you for reading, I love you <3


End file.
